There are known power converters for converting a DC voltage to an AC voltage, transforming the magnitude of the AC voltage to another magnitude, and rectifying the transformed AC voltage to generate a DC voltage, thus stepping up or down the input DC voltage. These power converters include one type of power converters equipped with a filter capacitor for removing noise, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-135175. In the power converter, that is, a DC to DC converter, disclosed in the Patent Publication, the filter capacitor is electrically connected between an input terminal and/or output terminal of the DC to DC converter and a ground thereof. The filter capacitor is operative to:
transfer noise currents, which try to enter from external devices into the DC to DC converter via the input terminal, to the ground, or
transfer noise currents, which try to escape from the DC to DC converter to external devices via the output terminal, to the ground.
To the filter capacitor, various electrical components, such as coils and wires, are connected.